


Movie Night

by 67policebox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, sleepy Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67policebox/pseuds/67policebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night had arrived at the Avengers tower. Everyone had gathered in the living room and Pietro ended up next to Clint on the couch. <br/>About halfway through the movie, Clint started to fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Movie night had arrived at the Avengers tower. Everyone had gathered in the living room and Pietro ended up next to Clint on the couch.   
About halfway through the movie, Clint started to fall asleep. Normally, Pietro wouldn't have a problem with Clint half-asleep against his shoulder. Normally, he'd whisper in his ear and laugh as Clint reacted and when he told him about his weird dream in the morning, he'd act all innocent. But this wasn't the usual circumstance. In this circumstance, there were a ton of people in the living room that could look over any minute and see this. No one actually knew Clint and Pietro were dating except obviously Wanda. Pietro tried to nudge Clint with his shoulder, but Clint was out cold and didn't stir. He tried again, but still no luck.   
"Crap..." he muttered to himself. Big mistake. Tony heard and looked over, and then began laughing and took out his phone.   
"This deserves a picture." Tony said through laughter, then getting everyone else's attention. Pietro just sat there, looking like a deer in headlights. Natasha then pulled out her phone and started taking pictures too.  
"Sorry Pietro, but this is too funny."  
Poor Pietro the had people tease him the rest of the movie. He sighed, and then Clint woke up.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"


End file.
